Sanariagerman
by saya54
Summary: Sanaria kommt nach Bruchtal, nachdem sie lange in einem geheimen Amazonendorf gelebt hat.Sie trifft dort auf Legolas und ihre Schwester und heiratet Schatten. Den Elb den sie liebt.Ich hab manchmal en paar Fehler gemacht. Elf, bedeutet in meiner Geschicht
1. Sanaria

,Denk darüber nach!", sagte das grosse Mädchen mit einem hämischen grinsen , Wenn du den morgen Tag noch erleben willst solltest du mir deinen Lohn geben."

Ich knirschte verbissen mit den Zähnen. Dann schluckte ich den Klos in meinem Hals herunter. Das Mädchen drehte sich ein weiteres Mal zu mir um und sagte, Hast du das verstanden Sanaria!" Ich nickte und rieb mir meinen Hals. , Hestia du blöde Kuh!" dachte ich und schluckte noch einmal. Dieser blöde Klos wollte nicht verschwinden...

,Sanna! Beweg deinen Hintern hier her wenn du mit deinem Training weiter machen willst!", brüllte die Stimme von Daphne, meiner Ausbilderin. Ich murrte und stand auf. Ärgerlich runzelte ich die Stirn und wischte mir den Schmutz aus meinen rot-braunen Haaren und von meiner kurzen Leinenhose. Ich zupfte mir meine Tunika zurecht.

Seufzend machte ich mich auf den weg zur Schmiede, die auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Amazonendorfes lag. Ja, ich bin eine Amazone. Mein Name ist Sanaria. Als ich drei Jahre alt war starben meine Eltern auf dem Weg nach Troja, sie wurden von Räubern überfallen. Die Amazonen kamen um uns zu helfen, aber es war zu spät. Ich war die einzige überlebende. Daphne nahm mich auf. Das war meine Geschichte in Kurzfassung. Ich habe echt keine Lust mehr, diese Geschichte voll und ganz zu erzählen. Das hab ich bis jetzt schon mindestenst tausend mal getan. , Oh Mann, Sanna! Das du dich auch immer mit Hestia streiten musst." , Sie hat angefangen. Sie will meinen Lohn haben.", murrte ich obwohl ich wusste das dies nichts brachte. , Jaja, das sagst du doch immer oder? Du müssest dich hlt mal mit jemanden anfreunden." Ich schaute sie verwirrt an, dann antwortete ich bissig, Haha... DU weißt genau das alle Mädchen in meinem Alter in Hestia's Bande sind. Mit wem soll ich mich dann anfreunden? HMMM? ..."

Daphne seufzte. , Ja da hast du auch wieder recht."

Ich konzentrierte mich auf meine Arbeit und begann den Ofen in der Schmiede anzuheizen. Für Außenstehende mag das seltsam erscheinen, aber bei den Amazonen ist es üblich mit 15 Jahren eine Lehre zu beginnen.

Ich nahm das eisen aus dem Feuer und begann einen Dolch zu schmieden. Eins musste man mir lassen. Ich hatte Talent. Meine Schwerter, Speer- und Pfeilspitzen, Dolche und Küchenmesser waren die besten in der ganzen Region. Feine Muster arbeitete ich ein. Wenn ich arbeitete hielt die Zeit für mich an.

Abends schlich ich mich nach dem Essen in den Wald. Ich liebte es dem Gesang der Feen zu lauschen und die Waldelfen zu beobachten die von Baum zu Baum sprangen. Ich war zur Hälfte eine der Walldelfen und nichts wünschte ich mir sehnlicher als mit ihnen zu jagen zu singen und zu tanzen. Ihre Welt wahr so viel schöner als meine. Leise Seufzend schaute ich in den Himmel und begann das Lied zu singen das meine Waldelfische Mutter mir immer vorgesungen hatte.

Meine klare Stimme erfüllte den Nachthimmel und es schien als begann die Lichtung zu leuchten.

, Enea manna ii meea mal mari, schoa me ne fo sie lama, deea mara tut mii lor ten zumi neji ga kla vo ne para... "

Plötzlich raschelte es über meinem Kopf dann hörte ich einen leisen schreckensruf,Ohoh!"

Dann krachte es und ein schwarzhaariger Waldelf den ich auf 16 Jahre schätzte landete mit einem seltsamen Geräusch vor mir auf dem Boden. Als er sich nach einer Minute noch nicht rührte kroch ich vorsichtig zu ihm hin und schaute was da vor sich ging. Er war wunderschön. Seine Augen standen weit auseinander und sein Mund war so rot wie die Kirschen die ich sommer immer pflückte. Sein Haar fiel in sanften Locken auf seine Schultern.

Ich legte meinen Kopfauf seine Brust u zu hören ob sei Herz noch schlug. Tat es. Tot war er nicht. Ich sah ihn mir geanuer an. Seine Ohren waren spitz wie meine. Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Brust und legt mich neben ihn. Sanft pustete ich ihm ins Ohr. Meine Mutter hatte das immer gemacht. , Ach... Ich wüsste so gerne wer du bist!" Vielleicht hätte ich dann endlich einen Freund gefunden, das fügte ich in gedanken dazu.

Ich legte den Kopf auf seine Brust und begann zu weinen. Plötzlich war mir als ging ein Kribbeln durch seinen Körper. Er setzte sich auf und schaute mich an. Seine Augen waren glühend blau. Meine grünen Augen blitzen. , W-Wer bist du? Du bist doch eine Elfe oder? Was machst du dann bei den Amazonen?", fragte er.

Ich seufzte und erzählte ihm meine Geschichte.Gott das nervte. Ich erzählte ihm alles und liess nichts aus, denn ich vertraute ihm.Er war mir so vertrtau als ob ich ihn ewig kannte. Er sah mich seltsam an und erhob sich. , Also Sanaria." sagte er mit einer Verbeugung, Ich bin Shamir oder Schatten wenn dir das lieber ist! Ich lauschte deinem wunderbaren Gesang und war wie verzaubert von deiner Schönheit!" Ich schaute ihn an und meinte nur, Jaja! und wie lange schon wenn ich fragen darf?" Er runzelte die Stirn und sagte, Seit fünf Monden." Ich riss die Augen auf. Fünf Monde. Das war sehr lange. Ich sah das er mich nachahmte und murrte, Hey, wenn du dich üer mich lustig machen willst lass es!" Er sah mich fragend an und grinste. , Ich war auch froh dich zu sehen.", Sagte ich mit einem Seufzen und legte mich wieder auf den Rücken.Die Sterne am Himmel leuchteten und plötzlich spürte ich Schatten neben mir. Er strich mir durchs Haar und dann völlig unerwartet küsste er mich. Ein Funkenregen sprühte durch meinen Kopf und ich küsst ihn ebenfalls. Er stand auf nahm mich an der Hand und führte mich zum Rand meines Dorfes. Ich schaute ihn an und er sagte, Sei Morgen wieder da, und nimm das hier," er gab mir ein blaues Amulett, Es wird dich beschützen!" Ich bat ihn zu warten und schlich mich schnell hinunter in die Schmiede und nahm von mir geschmiedeten Dolch mit dem grünen Jadestein aus seiner Halterung. Ich rannte zurück und gab Schatten den Dolch wieder küsste er mich, diesmal auf die Stirn aber es war so schön wie zuvor.

Für mich schien das alles wie ein Traum. Es war so unreal. Jemand mochte mich, nein, jemand liebte mich. Jedenfalss Scheinte es so. Es war als würde ich nach hause schweben. Leichtfüßig tauchte ich in die Schatten der Schlafräume ein. Fast lautlos kroch ich in mein Bett und augenblicklich schlief ich ein.

Shamir machte sich so leichtfüßig wie Sanaria davon. Endlich hatte er ein Mädchen gefunden. Endlich. Er war nicht gerade schön für die Verhältnisse der Waldelfen. Ja, er war glücklich. Er betrachtete den Dolch n seinen Händen. Tatsächlich, wunderschöne Schmiedekunst. Er war leicht, doch er war aus Adamantium geschmiedet, dem unzerstörbaren Metal. NUR wahre Meister vermochten es zu schmieden. Ob Sanaria das wirklich geschmiedet hatte? Sanaria, ein wunderschönes Halbelfen Mädchen. Glücklicher konnte er nicht sein. Sie hatte so wunderschöne grüne Augen und ihr Haar wie rosenblätter so sanft. Ihre haut war weich. Und ihre Lippen hatten die Farbe von rostroten Rosen. Er war begeistert. Solche Lippen hatten eine Wunderbare Stimme. Ja, die hatte sie auch. Nächtelang hatte er ihr gelauscht. Ihre Schöheit bewundert. Er würde sie seinen Freunden vorstellen. Irgendwann. Vielleicht Morgen? Er lächelte in sich hinein als die Waldelfen Siedlung in Sicht kam. Ja er würde sie Morgen mit in die Siedlung nehmen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich aus einem ruhigen erholsamen Schlaf. Ich hatte geträumt mit Schatten in die Siedlung der Waldelfen zu gehen. Sie freute ich auf den heutigen Abend. Sie stand auf und legte ihre Arbeiter Tunika an und natürlich die kurze Leinenhose. Etwas sagte mir das Heute en grosser Tag war und so legte ich mir eine meiner festlichen Tunika auf mein Bett. Dazu eine Hose aus Wildleder. Mein Amulett tat ich unter mein Hemd. Niemandem sollte es gleich auffallen. Dann ging ich leise pfeifend zur Schmiede. Ich arbeitete härter als jemals zuvor. 3 Dolche und 4 Schwerter fertigte ich dazu eine Menge Pfeilspitzen. Daphne wr nicht da und so konnte ich die fertigen Gegenstände unbemerkt in einen Leinensack tun.Ich arbeitete Schnell und der Schweiss rann mir an der Stirn herunter. ICh spürte ihn nicht. Genauso wenig wie ich Hestias blöden Kommentar nicht hörte den sie vo sich gab als sie mich sah und dann erbleichte. Hestia war ene gute schmiedin, aber ich war besser. Schliesslich legte ich Daphne einen Zettel hin das ich mindestens vier Tage weg bleiben würde. Das kannte sie schon. Dann war es auch schon Abend. Ich as etwas, aber nicht viel und schlcih mich hinaus. Ich setzte mich wieder unter den Baum an der Lichtung und begann zu singen. Pötzlich hörte ich leise Stimmen hinter mir. Sie sagten, Hestia ich schwöre sie ist dort lang gegangen!" Das war Eranea. Und Hestia mitsamt ihrem ganzen Gefolge. Ich versteckte mich in den Schatten und sah, das dass genau richtig war den Hestia trat eine Sekunde später mit ihren 3 Komplizinen auf die Lichtung. Na super, dachte ich. Was jetzt? Eine Hand legte sich auf meinen Wund. Ich wusste sofort wem sie gehörte. Shamir der höchstpersöhnliche stand hinter mir und grinste. Ich brachte ich dazu zu schweigen den sollten die Mädchen mich und ich finden gab das Ärger. Er fixierte mich mit seinem Blick. Dann sprang er aus dem Gebüsch. Die Amazonen fuhren herum. , Was bist du denn für einer? Hör mal wir sind auf der Suche nach jemandem. Dabei solltest du uns nicht stören. Kapiert?", grunzte Faspha die dickste von allen. Hestia nickte bestimmt. Und richtete ihren Speer auf Schatten. , Jaja!" , meinte Schatten , Wenn ihr dieses rotblonde Monster meint, die ist abgehaun. Hatte Schiss weil sie euch kommen hörte."Hestia grunzte. Wandte sich um und trabte davon. Gerana Machte sich noch einen Spass daraus Schatten die Zunge herraus zu strecken und ging dann mit den anderen davon.

Ich trat aus dem Gebüsch. Holte den Sack und murrte, Wenn du mich mit zu den Waldelfen nehmen willst kannst du das vergessen. Ich sehe vielleicht aus! Überhaubt wer ist hier ein rotblondes Monster!" Er lächelte und sagte, Äh, ich habe die Kleidung mitgebracht." Ich sah in fragend an und er holte einen Sack aus dem Gebüsch. Heraus nahm er einen Seidenen Kimono der von den östlichen Elfen mit roten Rosen bestickt worden war. Er breitete es aus und sah mir das grüne Gewand genauer an. Es war gar kein Kimono sondern eine Schlachtrobe., W-Wunderschön! Das kann ich nicht annehmen." Er nahm mich in den Arm und sagte, Aber du musst. Ich liebe dich und möchte das du es bekommst. Genauso wie die schwarze Stute hinter dem Baum." Er pfiff und ein wunderschönes Pferd kam angetrabt. , Hat sie einen Namen?", fragte ich und Schatten meinte, Nein, gib ihr einen!" Ich sah das Pferd an und legte meine Hand auf seine Nüstern. Es schanubte und stellte die Ohren auf. Dann rieb es den Kopf an mir. , Ich nenne dich Seide! Wegen deinem seidigem Fell!" Schatten hielt mir die Kleidung hin und drehte sich um. , Los zieh es an..." Ich legte meine alten Kleider ab und schlüpfte in die Robe. Sie passte perfekt. Ich nahm den Sack und schnallte ihn an den Sattel aus weissem Leder an. , He, Schatten was ist mit dir? Hast du kein Pferd?", ich grinste und bemerkte wie er mich anstarrte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und pfiff ein zweites mal. Ein schwarzer Hengst kam und die Ecke geschossen. , Er ist ziemlch stürmisch!", sagte ich. , Wie ist sein Name?" , Er heisst Sturm." , sagte Schatten und lächelte. , Was hast du eigentlich in deinem Sack?"Ich lachte und meinte, Waffen als Geschenke für die Elfen!" Er schaute mich verwundert an und sagte, Woher wusstest du eigntlich das ich dich mitnehmen werde?" ,Intuition!" , sagte ich beiläufig.Wir ritten in den Sonnenuntergang hinaus. Bald war es Nacht. Bald. Ja , bald sah ich meine Artgenossen wieder!


	2. Bruchtal

Die Pferde trotteten den weg entlang und kümmerten sich wenig darum das es ein böser Steinweg war. Ich lächlete. Gegen Sonnenuntergang meinte Shamir freundlich, So, Suchen wir uns mal einen Platz zum schlafen. Ich denke wir kommen morgen in Bruchtal an..." Ich nickte. Dann riss ich ungläubig die Augen auf. ,Hä? Wie jetzt, Bruchtal? Ich dachte wir gehen nach Düsterwald." ,Nein, meinte Shamir beiläufig. Wir gehen nach Bruchtal. Elrond wil dich sehen, ausserdem ist da Bald die Hochzeit zwischen Legolas und Faelin. Die kennst du doch oder?" Ich schaute ihn verduzt an., Öhm, also... Nein."... Schatten seuftze. Er setzte von seinem Pferd ab und begann Decken auf dem Boden auszulegen. Ich sass immer noch leicht verdutzt auf meinem Pferd stieg dann aber mit gerunzelter Stirn ab. Legolas. Wer war das? Faelin... Hmm... Der Name kam mir iregendwie bekannt vor. Halt. Ach ja, Legolas, war doch der Elb der mit den Gefährten nach Mordor geritten war. Ja klar. Wie konnte sie DAS denn vergessen. Wir Amazonen waren schließlich nicht davon verschont geblieben. Ich führte die Stute zu Sturm der seine Freundin freudig zu beschnuppern zu begann. Dann half ich Schatten dabei Feuer zu machen. Schliesslich aßen wir Beeren und Elebenbrot, und ich wurde bereits nach zwei bissen satt. Schatten lächelte und drehte sich um als ich meine Robe ablegte und mich nur mit einem Leinenhemd bekleidet, in die ausgebreiteten Felle legte. Er tat das gleiche wobei ich beschämt zur Seite drehte, denn er zeigte keinen Scham sich vor mir zu entkleiden. Dann kuschelte er sich zu mir unter die Felle. Ich lächlte als ich seinen Körper neben mir spürte und rollte mich zusammen. Augenblicklich schlief ich ein. Am nöchsten Morgen wurden wir von dem Sonnlicht geweckt und Schatten lächlte mich an. Es war ein eisklater Morgen und meine Haut begann schon darauf zu reagieren.

Shamir lächelte. ,Kalt. Wir müssen die Mantel auspacken. Ach und du hast doch sicher einen Bogen oder ein Schwert? Wir brauchen beides. Ich hab meins Dabei. Laß uns aufbrechen. Wir müssen heute ankommen!", sagte Shamir und ich stand widerwillig auf. Dann schlüpfte ich wieder in meine Kleidung wobei Schatten sich diesmal nicht wegdrehte sondern mich aufmerksam beobachtete. Als ich meine Stiefel anlegen wollte schmiss er mir zwei neue zu die fellgefüttert waren.

,Es wird bald Winter. Du wirst sie brauchen." Er ging auf mich zu und legte mir einen Mantel um die Schultern., Er gehörte meiner Mutter...", meinte Shamir., Steht dir gut."

Ich schaute ihm in seine grünen Augen. , Er ist Wunderschön. Danke." Er sah so traurig aus das ich es nicht für nötig hielt zu fragen warum er ,gehörte" gesagt hatte.

Ich schloss ihn in meine Arme und hörte sein Herz schlagen. Mein Körper fing an zu beben und ich berührte sanft seine Lippen. Er erwiderte den Kuss, nicht zögerlich wie anfangs, sondern selbstsicher und sich seines Platzes in meinem Herzen bewusst. Nach einer Weile lösten wir uns wieder von einander. , Wir müssen los." , sagte ich und schwang mich auf Seides' Rücken.

So ritten wir eine Weile neben einander her und mir wurde klar, das es nicht mehr Weit bis nach Bruchtal war. Ich brach die Stille schlussendlich durch die Frage, Warum sollen wir eigentlich zu dieser Hochzeit?" Schatten schaute mich verstört an. , Naja" , sagte er dann , Erstens ist ja Legolas einer der Gefährten und mein Cousin. Des weiteren muss ich meinen Grosvater besuchen. Ausserdem nehmen alle Elben an diesem Fest teil und ich will dich Elrond vorstellen."

Ich nickte und Schatten trieb sein Pferd an. Wir preschten über Felder hinweg. Auf einmal sah ich weiss-goldende Kuppeln über die Bäume herrausragen. Kurz darauf lichtete sich Der Wald und gab den Blick auf eine mamornerne Brücke frei, die hinunter nach Bruchtal führte. Es war unglaublich. Mann konnte den Anblick schlecht in Worte fassen. Riesige schlanke Türme ragten in den Himmel umrankt von weissen Rosen. Kleine schmale, ebenfalls weiße Gebäude wurden beschienen von einem Licht das nicht atürlich war, und doch von der Sonne kam. Unter uns schlängelte sich der Mithril hinweg und schmmerte unnatürlich klar.

, Un-Unglaublich...", sagte ich immer noch staunend über den Anblick.

Alles wurde überragt von dem Palast der in einem noch strahlenderen weiss erglänzte als alles andere.

,Komm!", sagte Schatten, Sie erwarten uns."


End file.
